<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine to Keep by bertlebear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936535">Mine to Keep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear'>bertlebear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kissing, Lap-sitting, Making Out, Marking, Neck Kissing, Oral Fixation, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about her voice hits different. It tells an alluring tune when Yelena calls you to her room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Yelena/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine to Keep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This girl doesn't get enough love and content of her, I swear.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come here.” </p><p>Yelena’s piercing glare robbed you of any protest, and she knew her expression wasn’t as threatening as it made out to be, but the sharp emphasized ‘<em>now</em>’ that followed had hit home and sent goose bumps along the bare skin of your arms.</p><p>The room provided only a sliver of light, and you relied purely on your senses to make way towards her. You had simply entered the room, but hearing the door click close seemed to weigh further the situation, as if sealing your fate in. Knees verging to buckle, you manage to scrape back any leftover apprehensions and plop yourself down onto the couch beside her. You quickly figured out this wasn’t any ordinary couch either—noticeably the golden arc that traces along the rim and how its red cushions bounced back against your form.</p><p>She doesn’t look happy to see you, but then she wore this expression all the time, unmoving and passive. There’s her twitch of a smile and the stem of burning passion behind those indifferent irises, waiting, <em>analyzing</em> you. It’s the signature giveaway that you must’ve been called for a whole different reason.</p><p>“Not there. I meant,” Yelena pauses briefly and your gaze latches onto the way her hands skim over her lap. The sigh is strangely inviting and leaves you breathless. “On my lap.”</p><p>You audibly gulp and it suddenly strikes that she’s adorned by black today, upon barely making out her silhouette through meek rays of the fading sunlight. Dawn had approached faster than expected and to your dismay she seemed to have planned exactly this long ago.</p><p>Her arms are quick to pull your reluctant form closer, ignoring the way your breath hitches and focuses on the soft dip of collarbone visible.  Attempting to push, knead, break free, anything opposing her became futile when she fixes her beady eyes on you, both of your bodies engulfed by growing heat.</p><p>Although you knew your nerves were shot down and hoped she couldn’t take note of your squirming, everything turned into an obliterating blur as soon as her fingers pressed against your mouth. She stills, halting entirely while searching for your repetitive, begrudgingly shy nod and somehow entrails the command silent too because you’ve already wrapped your lips around her digits.</p><p>The distraction is welcomed and again you’re reminded of the close proximity—not that it hadn’t already been crammed into your fried mind— but her hair dips down in your peripheral and the soft exhale she lets out fans delicate and slow along the column of your neck. You hadn’t remembered the last time this sensation occurred, and usually the air rang of quiet solitude. Another hand trail up your side and you’re beginning to feel a little queasy feeling her fingers press insistently deeper down your throat.</p><p>You tried to suppress it, thinking it was all in your head and groan when she shifts so her thumb hooks deliciously on the side of your mouth. At this point saliva is pooling up and you feel the next shudder down your spine, uncontrollable yet achingly pleasant. She appears mildly pleased, if not downplaying amusement by your convulsing form under her. Using her arms as leverage you wanted badly to run your fingers down them, follow the veiny lines and treat this ordeal well for it was all fair game.  </p><p>Yelena regains control and there’s shade beneath her naughty glint despite granting no comfort. You could’ve sworn she enjoyed it but perhaps your hopes had been tricked. She leans in, lower until the breathing is right against your ears, warm and languid. Suddenly it doesn’t seem so safe having been placed on her lap, a renewed pulse travelling down to between your legs.</p><p>Nibbling at your skin, Yelena doesn’t pay much attention besides the gleam of your sweat revealed once she bit down hard. “Ah!”</p><p>Her soaked hand rotates to silence you, cries dying into broken whimpers. The sting soon throbs into an unmasked need, her gaze trained on your hazy eyes, brimming in sadistic wonder. In those windows held curiosity, but Yelena’s dangerous smirk that followed after won over your vivid imagination.</p><p>“Do you even remember why I summoned you here?”</p><p>Your heart skipped several beats—you were terrified, so anxious yet excited beyond your life. Gradually the chilling blood running through your body warped into higher euphoria, and you couldn’t tell the difference between the two anymore, her hands finally slipping out and carelessly smudging your clothes in an effort to rid of them.</p><p>She chuckled at the speechless reply, with your messed hair and glazed eyes equally staring back jestingly.</p><p> You hated how good it felt knowing Yelena wouldn’t let you escape tonight, but that simple thought might’ve just added more to the arousal that pulled at your guts.</p><p>Dwindling touches lingered against your shoulders, her fingers smoothing over bare skin and curling while you helplessly panted. Layer by layer she peeled back to expose your chest, your stomach, murmuring a ‘beautiful’ along the way. Soon enough her hands hooked onto the hem of your pants, and you couldn’t resist the urge to lean in. You pull a daring action, pressing your mouth to hers and it happens in one split second but Yelena’s touch fumbles.</p><p>Under her darkened gaze you gently bit the bottom of her lips and trace the corner with your tongue. The movement is undeniably shaky and you weren’t sure what dominated your senses there, only able to focus on that thought of whimsical pleasure.  It’s recovered with the same amount of overcome delight, your sanity stolen away when she crashes back with matched passion. Somebody like Yelena shouldn’t be so addicting, so easy to succumb to and nevertheless here you were, trapped beneath her sweet spell.</p><p>Circumstances long forgotten, you pushed further once more to crave her warmth, trailing up to grip firmly at her collar. The narrow patter of marks running down your neck tingles, and briefly you’re dragged out of your haze thinking of the consequences.  Yelena is unfazed, keeping that hawk-like stare locked onto you with enthusiastic intent. It’s probably the one single thing you found annoying, in how she salvaged your last bits of composure merely to adamantly crush the path on turning back. Well, she didn’t look like she was giving you much choice in retreat either.</p><p>Today your morals could let it go—she could slip out those words you hadn’t yearned to hear for <em>weeks </em>up till now. And her chuckle, sultry and coated in kindness stirred the boiling atmosphere further.  </p><p>“Let me take good care of you…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! As always, comments/thoughts are appreciated, even the incoherent ones because those are my favourite &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>